Ship Minori
Le ship minori sono quelle ship probabili, ma che non trovano lo spazio necessario all'interno dello show. Molte di queste riguardano personaggi minori o che hanno fatto una sola apparizione. Per ship si intende amicizie platoniche o relazioni romantiche. Esempi di Ship Minori Bam '- ([[Brad|'B/'rad]] e [[Sam Puckett|S/'am]]) Barly '- ([[Brad|'B/rad]] e [[Carly Shay|C/'arly']]) Belanie - ([[Brad|'B'/rad]] e [[Melanie Puckett|M/'elanie']]) Bendy '- ([[Brad|'B/rad]] e [[Wendy|W/'endy']]) Cadam - ([[Carly Shay|'C'/arly]] e [[Adam|'Adam')]] Cake - ([[Carly Shay|'Ca'/rly]] e [[Jake|Ja/'ke']]) Candy - ([[Carly Shay|'Ca'/rly]] e [[Wendy|We/'ndy']]) Cane - ([[Carly Shay|'Ca'/rly]] e [[Shane|Sha/'ne']])' ' Cari - ([[Carly Shay|'Ca'/rly]] e [http://www.victorious.wikia.com/wiki/Tori_Vega To/'ri']) Carissa - ([[Carly Shay|'C'/arly]] e [[Marissa Benson|M/'arissa' Benson]])' ' Carly/Signor LeccaMolto Carlyle - ([[Carly Shay|'Carl'/y]] e [[Kyle|K/'yle']]) Cart '- ([[Carly Shay|'Ca/rly]] e [[Cort|Co/'rt']]) Casha - ([[Carly Shay|'C'/arly]] e T/asha)''' ' '''Caustin' - ([[Carly Shay|'C'/arly]] e [[Austin|'Austin']]) Cave - ([[Carly Shay|'C'/arly]] e [[Dave|D/'ave']]) Caven - ([[Carly Shay|'Ca'/rly]] e [[Steven|Ste/'ven']]) Cay o Trarly - ([[Carly Shay|'Ca'/rly]] e [[Trey|Tre/'y']]) C-Bo - ([[Carly Shay|'C'/arly]] e [[T-Bo|T/'''-Bo']]) '''Celanie - '([[Carly Shay|'C'/arly]] e [[Melanie Puckett|M/'elanie']]) Cevel ' - ([[Carly Shay|'C/arly]] e [[Nevel Papperman|N/'evel']]) Cewbert - ([[Carly Shay|'C'/arly]] e [[Lewbert Sline|L/'ewbert']]) Cissy - ([[Carly Shay|'C'/arly]] e [[Missy Robinson|M/'issy']]) Citch - ([[Carly Shay|'C'/arly]] e [[Mitch|M/'itch']]) Clance - ([[Carly Shay|'C'/arly]] e [[Lance|'Lance']]) Conah - ([[Carly Shay|'C'/arly]] e [[Jonah|J/'onah']]) Cora - ([[Carly Shay|'C'/arly]] e [[Nora Dershlit|N/'ora']]) Corshley - ([[Cort|'Cor'/t]] e [[Ashley|A/'shley']]) Cred - ([[Carly Shay|'Ca'/rly]] e [[Fred|F'red']]) Cuck - ([[Carly Shay|'C'/arly]] e [[Chuck Chambers|Ch/'uck']]) Cuppy - ([[Carly Shay|'C'/arly]] e [[Guppy Gibson|G/'uppy']]) Devon - ([[Demetri e E-Von|'D'/emetri e E-Von]]) Fabrina - ([[Freddie Benson|'F'/reddie]] e [[Membri_della_famiglia_Gibson#Sabrina_Gibson|S/'abrina']]) Fake - ([[Freddie Benson|'F'/reddie]] e [[Jake|J/'ake']]) Falerie - ([[Freddie Benson|'F'/reddie]] e [[Valerie|V/'alerie']]) Falika - ([[Freddie Benson|'F'/reddie]] e [[Magic Malika|Magic M/'alika']]) Fandy - ([[Freddie Benson|'F'/reddie]] e [[Mandy Valdez|M/'andy']]) Fasha - ([[Freddie Benson|'F'/reddie]] e [[Tasha|T/'asha']]) Fatrice - ([[Freddie Benson|'F'/reddie]] e [[Patrice|P/'atrice']]) F-Bo - ([[Freddie Benson|'F'/reddie]] e [[T-Bo|T/'''-Bo']]) '''Felanie' - ([[Freddie Benson|'F'/reddie]] e [[Melanie Puckett|M/'elanie']]) Fendy - ([[Freddie Benson|'F'/reddie]] e [[Wendy|W/'endy']]) Fevel - ([[Freddie|'F'/reddie]] e [[Nevel Papperman|Ne/'vel']]) Fewbert - ([[Freddie|'F'/reddie]] e [[Lewbert Sline|L/'ewbert']]) Fiffin - ([[Freddie|'F'/reddie]] e [[Griffin|Gr/'iffin']]) Fissy - ([[Freddie|'F'/reddie]] e [[Missy Robinson|M/'issy']]) Flam - ([[Fleck|'Fl'/eck]] e [[Sam|S/'am']]) Flave - ([[Fleck|'Fl'/eck]] e [[Dave|D/'ave']]) Fonah - ([[Freddie|'F'/reddie]] e [[Jonah|J/'onah']]) Fora (o Neddie) - ([[Freddie Benson|'F'/reddie]] e [[Nora Dershlit|N/'ora']]) Fori - ([[Freddie|'F'/reddie]] e [http://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/Tori_Vega T/'ori']) Fort - ([[Freddie|'F'/reddie]] e [[Cort|C/'ort']]) Frad - ' '([[Freddie|'Fr'/eddie]] e [[Brad|Br/'ad']]) Frane - ([[Freddie Benson|'Fr'/eddie]] e [[Shane|Sh/'ane']]) Frannon - '([[Freddie|'Fr/eddie]] e [[Shannon Mitchell|Sh/'annon']]) Freshley - '([[Freddie|'Fre/ddie]] e [[Ashley|A/'shley']]) Fuppy - ([[Freddie Benson|'F'/reddie]] e [[Guppy Gibson|G/'uppy']]) Gandy - ([[Gibby Gibson|'G'/ibby]] e [[Mandy Valdez|M/'andy']]) Gannon - ([[Gibby Gibson|'G'/ibby]] e [[Shannon Mitchell|Sh/'annon']]) Gatrice - ([[Gibby Gibson|'G'/ibby]] e [[Patrice|P/'atrice']]) Gazel - ([[Gibby Gibson|'G'/ibby]] e [[Hazel|H/'azel']]) G-Bo - ([[Gibby Gibson|'G'/ibby]] e [[T-Bo|T/'''-Bo']]) '''Godi ' - ([[Gordon Birch|'Go/'rdon]] e [[Jodi Flooger|Jo/'di']]) Gelanie - ([[Gibby| G/'ibby]] e [[Melanie|M/'elanie]]) Gendy - ([[Gibby Gibson|'G'/ibby]] e [[Wendy|W/'endy']]) Gevel - ([[Gibby Gibson|'G'/ibby]] e [[Nevel Papperman|N/'evel']]) Gibby/Signor LeccaMolto Gilly - ([[Gibby Gibson|'G'/ibby]] e [[Billy Boots|B/'illy' Boots]]) Gippy - ([[Gibby Gibson|'Gi'/bby]] e [[Guppy Gibson|Gu/'ppy']]) Gora - ([[Gibby Gibson|'G'/ibby]] e [[Nora Dershlit|N/'ora']]) ''' '''Jalerie (o Vonah) - ([[Jonah|'J'/onah]] e [[Valerie|V/'alerie']]) Larta - ([[Lewbert Sline|'L'/ewbert]] e [[Marta Trundel|M/'arta']])' ' L-Bo - ([[Lewbert Sline|'L'/ewbert]] e [[T-Bo|T/'''-Bo']]) '''Mabriella' - ([[Marissa Benson|'M'/arissa Benson]] e [[Gabriella|G/'abriella']]) Mara - ([[Marissa Benson|'Mar'/issa Benson]] e [[Nora Dershlit|N/'ora']]) Marbert - ([[Marissa Benson|'Mar/'issa Benson]] e Lew/bert) Marly - ([[Mandy Valdez|'M'''andy]] e [[Carly Shay| C/'arly']]) '''M-Bo ' - ([[Marissa Benson|'M'/arissa Benson]] e [[T-Bo|T-/'Bo']]) Mevel '- ([[Amanda Valdez|'M/andy]] e [[Nevel Papperman|N/'evel']])' ' Mibby - ([[Marissa Benson|'M/'arissa Benson]] e ([[Gibby Gibson|'G'/ibby]]) Miffin - ([[Melanie Puckett|M/'elanie']] e [[Griffin|Gr/'iffin']]) Mora - ([[Amanda Valdez|'M'/andy]] e N/ora) Mr. Dershlit/Mrs. Dershlit N-Bo - ([[Nora Dershlit|'N'/ora]] e [[T-Bo|T'''-Bo']])' ' '''Nolly' - ([[Nevel Papperman|'N'/evel]] e M/'olly') Norvel - ([[Nora Dershlit|'Nor'/a]] e [[Nevel Papperman|Ne/'vel']]) Pancer - ([[Pam Puckett|'Pa'/m Puckett]] e [[Spencer Shay|Spe/'ncer']]) Parly - ([[Pam Puckett|'P'/am]] e [[Carly Shay|C/'arly']]) Reddie - ([[Rona Burger|R/'ona']] e ([[Freddie Benson|Fr/'eddie']] Sadam - '([[Sam Puckett|'Sa/m]] e[[Adam|A/'dam']]) Saggles '- ([[Sam Puckett|'Sa/m]] e [[Baggles|Ba/'ggles']]) Sake - (S/am e J/ake) Sam-Bo - ([[Sam Puckett|'Sam']] e [[T-Bo|T/'''-Bo']]) '''Samwich '- (Sam/ e Ham Sand/'wich') Sandy - ([[Sam Puckett|'S'/am]] e [[Mandy Valdez|M/'andy']]) Sane - ([[Sam Puckett|'Sa'/m]] e [[Shane|Sha/'ne']]) Sapam - ([[Sam Puckett|'Sa'/m]] e [[Pam Puckett|'Pam']]) Sarissa - ([[Sam Puckett|'S'/am]] e [[Marissa Benson|M/'arissa' Benson]])' ' Sarmoo - ([[Sam Puckett|'Sa'/m]] e [[Harmoo il Gatto|Ha/'rmoo']]) Save - ([[Sam Puckett|'S'/am]] e [[Dave|D/'ave']]) Sayn - ([[Sam Puckett|'S'/am]] e Z/'ayn')' ' Selanie - ([[Sam Puckett|'S'/am]] e [[Melanie Puckett|M/'elanie']])' ' Seuben - ([[Sam Puckett|'S/'am]] e R/euben) Sevel - ([[Sam Puckett|'S/'am]] e [[Nevel Papperman|N/'evel']]) Sewbert - ([[Sam Puckett|'S/'am]] e [[Lewbert Sline|L/'ewbert']]) Sham - ([[Shelby Marx|'Sh'/elby]] e [[Sam Puckett|S/'am']]) Sharly - ([[Shelby Marx|'Sh'/elby]] e [[Carly Shay|C/'arly']]) Sheddie - ([[Shelby Marx|'She'/lby]] e [[Freddie|Fre/'ddie']]) Shiffin (o Gelby) - ([[Shelby Marx|'She'/lby]] e [[Griffin|Gr/'iffin']]) Shuck - ([[Sam Puckett|'S'/am]] e [[Chuck Chambers|C/'huck']]) Siffin ([[Sam Puckett|'S'/am]] e Gr/iffin) Silly ([[Sam Puckett|'S'/am]] e [[Billy Boots|B/'illy' Boots]]) Sissy - ([[Sam Puckett|'S'/am]] e [[Missy Robinson|M/'issy']]) Sonah (o Jam) '- ([[Sam Puckett|'S/am]] e [[Jonah|J/'onah']]) Sora - ([[Sam Puckett|'S'/am]] e [[Nora Dershlit|N/'ora']])' ' Sort - ([[Sam Puckett|'S'/am]] e [[Cort|Co/'rt']]) Spabriella - ([[Spencer Shay|'Sp'/encer]] e [[Gabriella|G/'abriella']]) Spancie - ([[Spencer Shay|'Sp'/encer]] e [[Ms. Francine Briggs|Fr/'ancie' Briggs]]) Spandace - ([[Spencer Shay|'Sp'/encer]] e [[Candace|C/'andace']]) Spandy - ([[Spencer Shay|'Sp'/encer]] e [[Mandy Valdez|M/'andy']]) Sparilyn - ([[Spencer Shay|'Sp'/encer]] e [[Marilyn Ramer|M/'arilyn']])' ' Spasha - ([[Spencer Shay|'Sp'/encer]] e [[Sasha Striker|S/'asha']]) Spaspartamay - [[Spencer Shay|'Sp'/encer]] e [[Aspartamay|'Aspartamay']] Spassie - ([[Spencer Shay|'Sp'/encer]] e [[Cassie|C/'assie']]) Spauren - ([[Spencer Shay|'Sp'/encer]] e [[Lauren Ackerman |L/'auren']]) Speirdra - ([[Spencer Shay|'Sp'/encer]] e [[Deirdra|D/'eirdra']]) Spelanie - ([[Spencer Shay|'Sp'/encer]] e [[Melanie Puckett|M/'elanie']]) Spen-Bo - ([[Spencer Shay|'Spen'/cer]] e [[T-Bo|T/'''-Bo']]) '''Spenna' - ([[Spencer Shay|'Sp'/encer]] e [[Jenna Hamilton|J/'enna']]) Speronica - ([[Spencer Shay|'Sp'/encer]] e [[Veronica|V/'eronica']]) Spethany - ([[Spencer Shay|'Sp'/encer]] e [[Bethany|B/'ethany']]) Spevel - [[Spencer Shay|'Sp'/encer]] e [[Nevel Papperman|N/'evel']]) Spewbert - ([[Spencer Shay|'Sp'/encer]] e [[Lewbert Sline|L/'ewbert']]) Spia - [[Spencer Shay|'Sp'/encer]] e [[Gia Chambers|G/'ia']]) Spip - ([[Spencer Shay|'Sp'/encer]] e [[Chip Chambers|Ch/'ip']]) Spish - ([[Spencer|'Sp'/encer]] e [[Pesce rosso di Spencer|Spencer's Goldf/'ish']]) Spodi - '([[Spencer Shay|'Sp/encer]] e [[Jodi Flooger|Jo/'di']]) Sponnie - ([[Spencer Shay|'Sp'/encer]] e [[Connie|C/'onnie']]) Spora - ([[Spencer Shay|'Sp'/encer]] e [[Nora Dershlit|N/'ora']]) Spuck - ([[Spencer Shay|'Sp'/encer]] e [[Chuck Chambers|Ch/'uck']]) Spudy - ([[Spencer Shay|'Sp'/encer]] e [[Trudy Galini|Tr/'udy']]) Spuppy - ([[Spencer Shay|'Sp'/encer]] e [[Guppy Gibson|G/'uppy']]) Spustacia ' - ([[Spencer|'Sp/encer]] e [[Kristacia|Kr/'ustacia']]) Spug Nug - ([[Spencer|'Sp'/encer]] e N/ug Nug) Sparlotte - '([[Spencer Shay|'Sp/encer]] e [[Charlotte Gibson|Ch/'arlotte']]) Spustine - ([[Spencer Shay|'Sp'/encer]] e [[Justine|J/'ustine']]) Stollie - ([[I Gattografi|'St'/uart and Ollie]]) Suppy - (S/am e [[Guppy Gibson|Gu/'ppy']])' ' Wam ' - ([[Wendy|'W/endy]] e [[Sam|S/'am']]) Wevel - ([[Wendy|'W'/endy]] e [[Nevel Papperman|N/'evel']]) Wibby - ([[Wade Collins|'W'/ade]] e [[Gibby Gibson|G/'ibby']]) Momenti delle Ship minori ''Bam 'iHire an Idiot' *Sam ama la Fonduta di Brad. *Dopo che il trio decide di scegliere Brad, Sam dice "Io '''amo '''quel ragazzo". *Sam era impressionata da Brad, nonostante il suo odio per i "''nerd". *All'inizio, Sam voleva assumere Brad.. *Sam voleva che il tirocinante le facesse il bagno, ossia voleva che Brad glielo facesse. iOMG *Freddie e Carly (i migliori amici di Sam) credono che Sam sia innamorata di Brad. *Sam si complimenta con Brad, e Carly le fa notare che non lo fa spesso. *Sam era gentile con Brad, e vice-versa. *Sam è uscita molto con Freddie e Brad. *Sam ha lavorato con Brad e Freddie a un progetto. *Sam ha fatto il guacamole per Freddie e Brad mentre lavoravano, e non era avvelenato. ''Barly 'iHire An Idiot' *Carly sembra interessata a Brad e gli piace molto la sua fonduta. *Prima che arrivasse Cort, Carly era convinta che Brad fosse perfetto. 'iOMG ' *Carly dice che Brad è "fantastico, intelligente, simpatico e carino". *Carly si dimostra felice ed emozionata dal fatto che Brad voglia ancora lavorare per iCarly. *Carly loda molto Brad in questo episodio. Belanie Bendy Cadam 'iStart a Fanwar' *Carly è così affascinanta da Adam che quando parla e lo vede si ferma a metà frase. *Sam ha detto a Freddie che Adam è il nuovo ragazzo per il quale Carly aveva una cotta, e Carly ha risposto "Sì, è vero". *Freddie dice che Adam è "un ragazzo perlomeno decente", e ciò significa che approva una loro eventuale relazione. *Entrambi sorridevano e ridevano quando Carly gli ha mostrato il C Battery. *Carly era sconvolta dopo che il suo incontro con Adam non era andato bene. *Quando Carly riceve la richiesta di videochat di Adam si dimentica di tutto, corre al computer, si sitema i capelli e accetta. Ciò significa che ci tiene ad essere bella per Adam. *Mentre sta parlando con Adam, Carly fa paritre per sbaglio l'asciugapelli, e si sente imbarazzata per questo. *Carly voleva davvero andare al cinema con Adam, ma doveva andare al Webicon, e così gli aveva chiesto di venire. *Adam si è seduto in prima fila al Webicon, solo per Carly. *Quando Adam era al Webicon, Sam annunciò al microfono che Carly e Freddie stavano insieme. Adam si dimostrò sconvolto da questa notizia. *Adam sembra davvero sconvolto all'idea che Carly e Freddie stiano insieme. * Carly si sente in colpa per ciò che i fan di Creddie hanno fatto ad Adam Cake 'iLike Jake' *Carly aveva una cotta per Jake in questo episodio, che è tutto incentrato sulla coppia Cake. *Jake chiede a Carly di uscire e lei accetta. Poi gli mostra anche casa sua e lo studio di iCarly. *Sembra che a Jake piaccia Carly, nonostante egli non sappia se lei e Freddie stanno insieme *Carly ha continuato a provare qualcosa per Jake anche dopo averlo sentito cantare. *Carly si è dimostrata contentissima quando Freddie ha aggiustato la voce di Jake al microfono, in modo che non potesse mettersi in imbarazzo. *Jake sembra molto scioccato quando Carly bacia Freddie sul naso. *Carly è triste quando scopre che Jake si è rimesso con la sua ex. Candy 'iChristmas' *Nella realtà alternativa, Wendy dice a Carly che il suo ragazzo, Nevel, la sta cercando . 'iDate A Bad Boy' *Carly e Wendy vorrebbero studiare a casa sua, ma non ci riescono per colpa di Griffin. 'iFight Shelby Marx' *Wendy è preoccupata per l'incontro tra Carly e Shelby, e le dice che Shelby potrebbe spezzarle tutti i denti. Cane Carissa Carly/Signor LeccaMolto 'iDate Sam & Freddie' Carlyle 'iQ' *Carly accompagna Kyle Groovy Smoothies. *Carly dice che Kyle ha degli occhi stupendi. *Carly e Kyle escono insieme. *Kyle bacia Carly durante la pausa del film. *Kyle dice che Carly è stupenda. *Carly si impegna a studiare per Kyle. *Kyle è sconvolto quando capisce che Carly gli ha mentito. *Kyle dice che non la sta lasciando perché è stupida, ma perché gli ha mentito: se Carly non gli avesse mentito lui l'avrebbe accettata per com'è. *Carly mente a Kyle perché gli piace. Cart 'iHire An Idiot' *Carly si sente molto attratta da Cort. * Carly è stata amichevole con Cort in molti momenti, forse anche più di Sam. *Carly chiama Cort ''"dolcezza" perché gli piace. *Sul suo pad Cort scrive che Carly sembra sexy. ''Caustin 'iSpeed Date' Cave Caven 'iParty with Victorious' *Carly e Steven sono stati insieme per 3 mesi. *Quando Steven entra nella classe di Carly, lei lo difende con Mr. Howard. *Carly scrive "Carly Carson" con diversi font, su quello che sembrerebbe Microsoft Office Word 2007. * Il fatto che scriva il suo nome col computer è probabile che significhi che Carly consideri l'idea di sposarlo in futuro. *Carly è sicurissima che Steven non la sta tradendo, e ciò dimostra la fiducia che ha in lui. *Quando Carly vede Steven con un'altra ragazza dice: "quello ha fatto male... e quello mi ha uccisa" e poi inizia a piangere. Cay 'iPear Store' C-Bo Cevel 'iNevel' *Nevel annusa i capelli di Carly e la bacia sulla guancia. *Nevel le mostra una radiografia a raggi X del suo cervello, cercando di impressionarla con la sua intelligenza. *Prova a danzare con lei per conquistarla. *Nevel cerca di impressionarla facendo tante cose, molte delle quali molto bizzarre. *Nevel ha una ovvia cotta per Carly, che dichiara apertamente quando la bacia 'iRue the Day' * Quando Carly e Sam vanno alla base operativa di Nevel, ci sono tantissime foto di Carly in diversi momenti dello show. 'iChristmas' *Carly scopre che se Spencer fosse nato normale i due sarebbero stati insieme, e la cosa la disgusta. *Nevel bacia Carly. 'iGive Away a Car' *Carly cerca di fermare Sam dall'attaccare Nevel. 'iWant My Website Back' *Nevel deve aver guardato iCarly per sapere che Mandy è la nuova padrona del sito. Ciò significa che Nevel guarda spesso iCarly, probabilmente però lo fa solo per vedere Carly. *Nevel vuole baciare Carly, facendo capire che la ama ancora. *Nevel probabilmente compra il dominio di iCarly per ricevere un bacio da Carly. *Carly acconsente di baciare Nevel per riavere il suo sito, ma grazie a uno stratagemma riesce a non farlo e a scappare sopra, per poi gettargli del guacamole addosso. 'iPity The Nevel' *Nevel sa che Carly lo aiuterà, nonostante tutti i problemi che ha causato. *Quando Nevel è triste per il fatto che la sua idea di regalare frullati non abbia avuto successo, Carly lo conforta, abbracciandolo e quasi toccandolo. *Quando Nevel chiede scusa a Molly su iCarly, Carly è commossa e scoppia a piangere. Cewbert iFind Lewbert's Lost Love *Marta credeva che Carly fosse innamorata di Lewbert. Cissy Citch Clance iToe Fat Cakes *Lance dice che Carly non fa schifo. Conah 'iHate Sam's Boyfriend' *Carly sembra pensare che Jonah sia fantastico all'inizio. *Jonah prova a baciare Carly. Cora 'iPsycho' 'iStill Psycho' Corshley 'iHire an Idiot' *Cort e Ashley hanno una conversazione in camera di Carly sul fatto di possedere un letto. *Mentre fanno le prove di iCarly sembrano molto vicini. '''Nota:' E' difficile che questa ship accada, perché i due furono licenziati alla fine dell'episodio. Inoltre, la vera personalità di Ashley era in contraddizione con quella di Cort. ''Cred 'iMeet Fred' *Dopo che il team di iCarly fa pace con lui, Fred chiede a Carly se può baciarla. '''Nota:' E' difficile che questa ship accada perché Fred è apparso in una sola puntata nello show. ''Cuck 'iTwins' *Carly è il tutor di Chuck in questo episodio. *Chuck dice che quando sarà grande vuole che Carly sia sua moglie. Cuppy Devon Fabrina Fake Falerie 'iWill Date Freddie' 'iKiss' Falika 'iSpeed Date' Fandy Fasha 'iEnrage Gibby' *Nello spot dell'episodio, la frase "Freddie ha occhi per qualcuno adesso" è riferita a Tasha. *Quando Freddie scopre che Tasha è la fidanzata di Gibby dice: "Come ha fatto ad avere quello schianto? Io voglio quello schianto!" facendo capire che trova che Tasha sia carina. * Tasha domanda informazioni a Freddie per il regalo di compleanno di Gibby. *Freddie le mostra una telecamera e Tasha gli dice: "A Gibby piace riprendere la sua gattina, per te è adatta?" Freddie risponde, "Sì, sui gatti funziona." *Tasha inciampa e cade per sbaglio su Freddie. Gibby pensa che i due stiano pomiciando. *Freddie e Tasha continuano a insistere sul fatto che non sia successo niente. *Alla fine dell'episodio Freddie non può ancora credere che Gibby abbia quello schianto. 'iPity the Nevel' *Quando Gibby sta per uscire con Patrice, Freddie dice "Tu hai già una ragazza!" in riferimento a Tasha. Freddie la sta quindi difendendo. Fatrice 'iPity The Nevel' F-Bo Feeta Felanie 'iTwins' *Melanie dice a Freddie di avero visto su iCarly. *Freddie chiede a Melanie di uscire e lei accetta. *Freddie dice a Melanie che adora il suo vestito, e Melanie dice che adora la sua maglia. *Freddie abbraccia Melanie, e lei dice "''Ow", ammettendo di apprezzare il gesto. *Entrambi ballano un lento, e Melanie dice a Freddie che gli piace. *Melanie bacia Freddie e tenta di rifarlo, ma lui scappa. iThink They Kissed *Freddie dice "...ma potrebbe essere la gemella di Sam, io non ho mai capito quella storia di Melanie!", facendo intendere che potrebbe aver capito che Sam è una persona reale, e non Sam. ''Fendy 'iReunite With Missy ' *Wendy è impressionata dal fatto che Freddie abbia dato la sua crociera a Missy. *Wendy dice a Freddie che è "dolcissimo" e poi gli pizzica le guancie. [[iTake on Dingo|'iTake on Dingo']] *Wendy è la prima a dire a Freddie il fatto che Dingo sta rubando le idee da iCarly. Fevel Fewbert Fiffin Fissy Fonah 'iHate Sam's Boyfriend' *Freddie presta a Jonah i suoi appunti. *Freddie chiede a Jonah di chiedere a Sam di uscire. *Jonah si preoccupa quando Freddie sta male. *Freddie ovviamente era ''preoccupato per Jonah, dicendo "Perché? Jonah non mi ha mai fatto nulla di male!..." quando Carly gli aveva proposto di dirgli di invitare Sam. ''Fora/Neddie Fori 'iParty With Victorious' *Freddie è fortemente attratto dalla foto di Tori. *Freddie pensa che Tori sia più sexy di Shelby. (Victoria Justice interpreta entrambi i personaggi.) *Freddie cerca su internet più foto di Tori per ammirarla. Fort 'iHire An Idiot' *Quando Freddie fa il suo normale count-down "5, 4, 3, 2", Cort lo finisce con "1". *Cort scrive sul PeraPad di Freddie, pensando fosse un NotePad. *Cort fa cadere accidentalmente la limonata sul portatile di Freddie facendo esplodere i server di iCarly. Frad 'iHire An Idiot' *Freddie e Brad hanno in comune l'amore per la tecnologia e il fatto che usano entrambi "Cutting Room Flow". 'iOMG' *Freddie e Brad lavorano a un progetto insieme, l'app Vedo il tuo umore. Frannon [[iWin a Date|'iWin a Date']] *Shannon ha un'evidente cotta per Freddie. *Vuole vincere un appuntamento con Freddie. *Shannon invia a Freddie messaggi d'amore a scuola. *Freddie le chiede una tirpla uscita alla casa del cheesecake. Freshley 'iHire an Idiot' *Freddie licenzia Ashley dopo che Sam e Carly hanno licenziato Cort. *Freddie non vorrebbe licenziarla, ma è costretto a farlo. *Freddie pensa che Ashley sia sexy. *Ashley è intelligente, come Freddie. Fuppy Gandy 'iWant My Website Back' *Quando Gibby vede Mandy fare l'anatra, domanda a Carly chi sia. Gannon [[iWin a Date|'iWin a Date']] *Gibby ha una grande cotta per Shannon. *Gli piace così tanto Shannon che è depresso a pensare che la sua cotta non sia ricambiata. *Prova a conquistarla durante iCarly. *Gibby prova a diventare come Freddie per conquistarla. *Eventualmente prova a conquistare Shannon per com'è. *Danza per Shannon senza maglietta. Gatrice 'iPity The Nevel' Gazel 'iDo' G-Bo Gelanie '' ''Gevel Gibby/Signor LeccaMolto 'iDate Sam & Freddie' Gilly Gippy 'iPsycho' 'iDo' 'iStart a Fanwar' Godi 'iDo' *Gordon vuole sposare Jodi, perché la ama molto. *Gordon ha scritto una canzone speciale ("Shakespeare") per Jodi per esprimerle il suo amore *Gordon e Jodi sono stati fidanzati *Jodi è contentissima di sposarsi. *Alla fine dell'episodio i due tornano insieme e si sposano. Gora Jalerie Larta L-Bo Mabriella 'IFind Lewbert's Lost Love' Mara Marbert 'iHurt Lewbert''’ Categoria:Coppie Categoria:Foto ship Categoria:Momenti friend-ship Categoria:Immagini di personaggi misti Categoria:Shipping Categoria:Relazioni Categoria:Personaggi minori